1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning a substance or a surface of the substance.
2. Description of Prior Art
For cleaning the substance or the surface of the substance, various cleaning apparatuses or cleaning tools are used such as cleaning tool with brushes, vacuum cleaner and mop, according to the substance to be cleaned. The substance to be cleaned, includes a floor, a wall, a tile, a carpet, a bathtub, a sink, cooking utensils and a toilet pot in a house or a building.
In case the substance is a mouth cavity, they brush a surface of teeth, gums and between teeth and gums, in order to clean by using toothbrush and toothpaste.
Dirty component contacted or sticked on the substance to be cleaned (hereinafter called as cleaned substance) includes bust of textile fibers, garbage of foods, nicotine and tar of cigarettes, bacteria, molds, small animals such as flea and tic etc. When the bacteria and molds are sticked on such organic dirty components as the garbage of foods and a dead body of small animal, they increases rapidly and the cleaned substances become dirty more and more according to a lapse of time.
In the dirty components contacted or sticked inside the mouth cavity, there are a plaque, a bacteria and scale. The plaque is a harmful substance that forms on the teeth causing from the bacteria glowing themselves by taking nutriment of the foods garbage and water. The bacteria live in the plaque. The scale is Ca-phosphate caused by combining the plaque and Ca melting in saliva.
However, it is difficult to remove the dirty components such as bacteria and molds only by using the conventional cleaning apparatus or tool. Therefore it is necessary to use a cleaning agent such as soap or a sterilizing agent such as alcohol or cresol, in addition to the conventional cleaning apparatus or tool.
Since plaque is highly adhesive and is not soluble in water, it is necessary to remove the plaque from the teeth by ordinary tooth brushing. And the teeth are easy to become decayed teeth in which enamel of the teeth is dissolved by the plaque. Accordingly, they must go to a dental clinic periodically in order to remove or delete the scale, where the scale fixed on the teeth is physically remove from the teeth by use of special dental tools.
It is well known that short wave length, that is, ultraviolet (hereinafter called as "UV") light rays are able to sterilize the dirty components such as bacteria and molds by radiation of the UV light rays. The UV light rays are an invisible electromagnetic wave within a range from 380 nano meter (nm) or 3800 angstrom (.ANG.) near visible light rays to X rays.
A conventional germicidal lamp emits or generates the UV light rays near wavelength of 260 nano meter (2600 angstrom), or wavelength between 250 nano meter (2500 angstrom) and 260 nano meter (2600 angstrom), whose wavelength of rays exhibits strong germicidal effect to the dirty component.